everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Little Anonymous Darling/Drabble: Of Destinies and Duels
Fans of Alistair Wonderland, gather 'round! This is his fanfiction debut - in which I expand my headcanon, and toy with the past! If you're also an admirer of my stories, I hope you like this too! :) Title / Details *''Of Destinies and Duels'' *Set before Maddie goes off to Ever After High. *''Quick recap:'' My headcanon is that Alistair Wonderland is the son of not only Alice, but also the Mad Hatter. This is a well-kept secret, and in result, it means that Madeline Hatter is his sister. This story works into that headcanon. Drabble "Riddle me this-" Maddie trilled, as she sported a small almost mischievous smile. "-Madeline, I'm having a hard enough time trying to keep myself from getting killed!" Alistair argued, as he ducked, avoiding his sister's sudden swift move with her sword. "Honestly, do you find it amusing to see me like this?" Holding back a hysterical giggle, Maddie stepped back simply as her brother weakly attempted to point his weapon towards her. "Just keeping you on your toes, little brother," she teased. "I can see that," Alistair muttered, only before he fell flat on his back. "Did you just trip me?!" "Maybe," the completely mad girl smirked. Releasing a muffled growl, he shot to his feet, about to stab his sword forward, only before Maddie was quicker than the blink of an eye - tapping him on the chest quickly with the dull end of her weapon. With a wink, she stepped back, and gave a bow. "You'd be a goner by now," she declared, trying not to laugh as her brother fell to his knees in defeat. "How are you so much better than me at this?" Alistair questioned. "Well," Maddie mused, with a raised eyebrow as she leaned on the edge of her sword. "I'm older than you, so I've been around longer - and Mother originally thought I was her only heir, so she started training me before you came along. And it just comes naturally, I suppose." Alistair raised an eyebrow skeptically. "You're trying to tell me you were picking up a weapon under the age of five?" he said in disbelief. Maddie shrugged, and twirled her sword. "I started out with pieces of cardboard," she answered honestly. "I didn't pick up my first weapon until I was six." "Like that helps," he replied, with a roll of his eyes. "And to think, I just got started with this whole fighting business." Reaching out a helpful hand to pick her younger brother up off the ground, Maddie smiled her usual million-dollar mega-watt smile. "I'm sure you'll get the hang of things sooner or later," she assured as she helped him up. "Perhaps we should just switch," Alistair muttered under his breath. "After all, you don't start high school for a few months, so Mother and Father could enroll you as-" "You're not giving up, are you?" Maddie asked in concern, as her blue eyes suddenly flickered with emotion. "No," he lied. "I just... think it would be easier if we went with something we're good at. I'm not exactly mad but- well, you understand." A moment of silence passed, only before Maddie let out a light giggle and put her brother in a headlock, ruffling his blonde hair playfully. "Don't doubt yourself so easily, Alistair," she murmured. "You and I are going to make the best Alice and Hatter that Wonderland has ever seen." Alistair let out an annoyed groan at his sister's action, but still sported a hopeful smile. "You really think so?" he said softly. "I know so!" Maddie piped up as she stood him back up, and jokingly shoved him away. "Now, round two!" ~ end ~ Author's Notes I hope you all enjoyed it! :) I just wanted to work with my original character, and see what he's like. Please leave comments, if you can? Category:Blog posts